


Surprise Hecker I’m Alive!

by Lyv3Wyr3



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Does not follow Cannon, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jerome gets possessive and jealous, Jim/Reader if you squint, OOC, Well... not really, because we die like men, but are any of my stories not ooc?, but he l i e d, but still PG tho, i think???, jerome is supposed to be dead, lets see how many times I can say smell in one intro, no beta obviously, oh yeah and kissing, reader has curly reddish hair??, which is probably why it sucks so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: He knew that smell. The fresh linen scent that was so popular among laundry soap companies. It was her smell. But now it was tainted by the smell of store-bought flowers. She sat in front of his grave with her favorite umbrella beside her on the dirt. Her curly saturated ringlets stuck to her face as she cried. He could handle laying low. He could handle hiding. What he couldn’t handle is seeing her look like that. It was one of the rare moments that he, Jerome Valeska, was actually sad. The look on her face made him ache to hold her, but he couldn’t reveal himself yet. He had to still be dead.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Kudos: 42





	Surprise Hecker I’m Alive!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qyrhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/gifts).



> This is quite possible the second worst thing I’ve ever written but hey why should that stop me from posting it?

He knew that smell. The fresh linen scent that was so popular among laundry soap companies. It was her smell. But now it was tainted by the smell of store-bought flowers. She sat in front of his grave with her favorite umbrella beside her on the dirt. Her curly saturated ringlets stuck to her face as she cried. He could handle laying low. He could handle hiding. What he couldn’t handle is seeing her look like that. It was one of the rare moments that he, Jerome Valeska, was _actually_ sad. The look on her face made him ache to hold her, but he couldn’t reveal himself yet. He had to still be dead. 

At first, he started checking his grave so he could laugh at all his followers that checked. Later that got boring. He was about to leave when he noticed her. The only person he ever genuinely cared about. He had seen her angry. He had seen her sad, heck he had seen her downright depressed, but never quite this bad. She just looked so… broken. He felt a pain far worse than any he had ever endured whenever he looked at her sad (E/C) eyes. 

He checked back the next day at the same time and saw her there once more. This time he saw her mumbling something under her breath, but he was too far away to hear. The next day he set up a small microphone that would be undetectable unless you were really searching. She was mumbling something again. It was a love song. One where the girls love dies in the end. Skip to a day later and she didn’t say anything. She moved to open her mouth, but it was like she was frozen. She just fell forwards and wrapped her arms around the gravestone while sobbing violently. 

“I miss you, Jerome! Please just come back to me!” She screamed at the ground. “I l-” -she took a shaky breath in- “I love you. And I know that makes me more insane than you ever were, but I do. I love you,” she confessed before picking herself off the ground. “... He’s dead (Y/N),” she pubbed the bridge of her nose, “you need to get that into your head.” He was just about to run to comfort her. To tell her that he loved her too. To tell her that he was alive and would never leave her again, but just as he walked over one of her friends came to pick her up and she left.

He couldn’t take one more second of this. He wanted so badly to tell her that he loves her too. That everything will be okay. That he’s here and safe and won’t ever leave her again. But he can’t, and won’t be able to for quite some time. He had to make sure that no one knew of the feelings he had for this girl. His followers would be quite jealous and no doubt would try to kill her. He couldn’t let that happen. He had to keep her safe. 

That didn’t mean that he couldn’t still try to make her feel better. 

He started sending flowers to her apartment. First, it was just one or two roses. Soon however it became huge full-on bouquets of the most beautiful flowers she’d ever seen. He would give her chocolates with little short love notes attached. Nothing too crazy, just short sayings such as “You have beautiful eyes doll,” or “Your laugh is so perfect.” They would always make her smile. Even if it was only for a few seconds he was still happy to see it. He thought that she was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen when she smiled. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


(Y/N) (L/N) had been mourning for quite some time. Her friends at the G.C.P.D. had been so patient with her, but they really needed her to come back to work. Jim Gordon had been her main support this whole time, coming to visit her, making sure she took care of herself, all that fun stuff.

“(Y/N) I know you had feelings for him, but he was a criminal. He was one of the really bad guys that we’d been trying desperately to stop, and when he fell off of that roof the lives of a multitude of people were saved,” he said rubbing small circles on her back. He had come over to drop off some food, but when he saw the state she was in he thought it best not to leave her. “Besides, from the look of it you’ve got an admirer,” his arm moved to gesture to the many flowers and chocolates on her table.

Her lips turned slightly upwards weakly. “I feel sorry for him though… I don’t think I could want anyone else,” she confessed fighting back the tears that threatened to spill at any moment. 

Jim would be lying if he didn’t say he thought she was right about that. “(Y/N),” he began, placing a hand over hers, “he didn’t love you. I know that you two had hung out a lot during his days in the circus, but you grew apart. You started working for the police and he became a murderer. A murderer who would’ve killed you if he hadn’t died first. That was just a really toxic relationship.”

He was right. The way she loved him was almost unhealthy, and if you took who he was into consideration it most definitely was unhealthy. He would’ve killed her in a heartbeat if she had ever dared to get in his way, regardless of what relationship they’d had before. At least… that what Jim thought. In reality? It was nothing like that. Jerome would never be able to hurt (Y/N) no matter how much he wanted to. She was his queen. But he never did get a chance to tell her that so she’d never know. So, with a tearful nod, she agreed with Jim.

“Come on. We need to get you out of this dark apartment. Let’s go for a walk,” he offered while holding out his hand for her to take.

“I-I don’t know… my hair’s a mess and I don’t have “being in public” clothes on. Besides you have work,” she said while trying to think of excuses to not go. He gave her a patent smile.  
  
“There’s always a million reasons to say no. You just need to focus on the ones to say yes,” he took her hand off of the table and helped her up, “Go get dressed and I’ll help you with your hair. And don’t worry I already took the day off.” 

She nodded. “Thank you. For everything,” she said before leaving to get dressed. He smiled kindly at her. Once she got changed Jim sat her down at the table and braided her hair for her. “I’ve gotta ask. How do you, an adult male with no siblings, know how to braid hair?” She asked as he twisted the ends of the last two french braids.

“I’m full of surprises (Y/N),” he said giving her a mysterious look to which she returned with a snort.

“I find that hard to believe,” she teased.

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes, “come on slowpoke its time for us to go.” He opened the door for her and the duo was out.

* * *

  
  


Jerome watched as his (Y/N) left with Jimbo. He didn’t particularly like how close he was to her. He didn’t exactly like the way she laughed at all of his jokes. He most definitely didn’t like that he had braided her hair. He knew she didn’t do it so that means he had been touching _his_ (Y/N). He bit his scarred lips. As happy as he was to see her smiling and laughing he didn’t exactly like how close she was getting with another man. Sure he was supposed to be dead, but he didn’t think she’d move on this quickly. In all honesty it kind of hurt.

He couldn’t take any more of this. He had to see her. He couldn’t wait any longer to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear and promise her that he’d be hers forever. Okay, maybe that was a _little_ much… but you get the gist. He had to lay his head on her shoulder and smell that linnen scent he missed so much.

“Thanks, Jim,” she gave him a hug, “I really needed this.” 

“No problem. If you ever need something you know who to call,” and with that, he was gone. (Y/N) smiled as she made her way to her apartment, unbeknownst to her there was a certain redhead following her from the shadows. She unlocked her door and stepped in, but it shut behind her. She felt fear run down her spine. She shakily took a breath in when she heard the click of a lock. She was now locked in with no way to escape the person. “W-Who’s there?” She asked. She was frozen in place, unable to turn to see her attacker. That’s when his arms slid around her waist from behind and he pressed a kiss to her jawline.

“Well you moved on quick doll,” he purred in her ear, “and here I was thinking you’d wait for me~” She’d recognize that voice anywhere. That husky, rough voice that belonged to none other than Jerome Valeska. Her fear melted away. She should have felt even more unsafe, but she just couldn’t bring herself to be scared of the redhead. His arms felt like the safest place for her to be.

She tried to say something, anything, but her tears wouldn’t let her. All she could do was turn around in his arms and choke out a small, “Jerome?” She cupped his cheeks, not believing that he was really there. She shook her head. “This isn’t possible. This has to be a dream,” her heart broke a little more looking into his eyes, “You’re dead. This isn’t real… It’s just some trick.”

“Not a trick doll,” he said wiping the tears from her cheeks, “I’m really here. Would you like me to prove it?” He asked. She nodded. “Okay then, you asked for it,” he said before wrapping his arms around her to keep her from going anywhere and ramming his lips onto hers. She gasped a little from surprise, but he just brought one hand up from her waist to run through her hair and keep her from going anywhere. Soon enough her eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss, using just as much force as he had shown her.

She pulled away after some time only for him to move with her not quite wanting to end it. “Jerome,” she giggled, “I need air!” she said pushing him away. He huffed and pouted like a child.

“But I still wanna kiss you,” he whined causing her heart to do backflips, “come on doll just one more,” he purred as silkily as his voice would allow. She pushed him away.

“In a minute I need to tell Jim that I’m home safe,” She heard him groan in annoyance. He spun her around and pinned her against the wall. 

“I don’t want you hanging around him so much. You’re mine,” he growled. She blushed a deep crimson color.

“Jerome I don’t belong to a-anyone,” she retorted. He chuckled lowly.  
  


“That may be true. But this?” He poked his finger at where her heart resided, “Is mine,” he kissed her once more, this time more sweetly and less needily. She wrapped her arms back around his neck as he pulled her closer. After that, they moved to the couch and spent a little while catching up with each other. He explained why he was gone and she told him about how her life had been going.

“So you’re the reason for all the flowers?” She asked sleepily.

  
“Yeah. I saw how sad you were and wanted you to know you were loved,” he explained pressing a kiss to her temple. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“I know that now,” -she cut herself off with a yawn- “I love you, Jerome,” she confessed before slipping into a peaceful sleep on Jerome’s shoulder. Once he noticed she was asleep he picked her up and took her to her bed. He gently tucked her in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Goodnight (Y/N)... and I love you too.”


End file.
